


Somebody To Love

by babynative



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: 1999, 2000, 2001, 21st Century, Fluff, Freddie Mercury - Freeform, HIV/AIDS, Jim Hutton - Freeform, Love, M/M, Recovery, garden lodge, jimercury, lgbtq+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babynative/pseuds/babynative
Summary: Jim Hutton and Freddie Mercury go through the good and bad together. No matter what.





	Somebody To Love

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Freddie survives. Based a little bit in 1991 and then mostly in 2000&2001.

AU where Freddie survives. 

1991

When Freddie had admitted to Jim he had Aids he had never been more afraid of rejection. That Jim would leave him alone to suffer this horrible disease. He thought he was truly going to lose it all on the night of November 24th 1991, that everything was going to collapse and that he was going to cough up his own lungs. That the bronchopneumonia, a complication associated with Aids, was going to claim him. That everything was going downhill. How, if he did survive this, he wouldn't live through the traumatic experience of losing his foot and never being able to preform again. What could he do on stage, without standing? Sure, his voice was good but without all that energy it was a shell of what could've been.

But the unimpossible happened. He had survived the night and had made it to the 25th day of the month of November. He was thrilled but too weak to celebrate it with his bandmates and his darling. He would have to go through the healing process and gain back everything that made him the thing that people loved to love. 

Jim smiled at him in that tender way of his. Freddie. "You may make it yet, my love." He didn't want to get his hopes as he had done beforehand.

Freddie blinked at him, murmuring; "I still love you."

\--

2000

 

He never expected to be here, still on stage. The way people spoke about him with all that passion ignited that flame for more music. He flamboyantly went through each show with all that passion and it burned and it soared. He was happy with his life and where it continued to go. He couldn't believe it had been 9 years.

The show ended with the bangs of a drum, a screamed note, and loud roaring applause from the crowd. Freddie waved his goodbyes and made his way to the backstage. He got several pats on the back, some that lingered too long. 

Jim came through the mesh of people. He grinned brightly at Freddie. "You look absolutely wonderful, my love. Did you enjoy yourself?"

Freddie was overcome with love for this man. He wiped his brow and came over over, slinging an arm around his neck. He inhaled his scent, relaxing. "Mmm, fun. Are we going now?" He wondered sleepily, wincing slightly at the tight grip of the band on his arm. 

Jim snorted, ruffling his short hair. "One interview and we're off. I'll fight them if they make us stay more than twenty minutes."

Freddie whined, shaking his head. Jim patted his head and Freddie subsided with a muttered "Greedy bastards since the 70s."

Jim laughed. "One more for the kids?"

Freddie smiled against his neck. "Not even for that, darling."

"Nonsense. The quicker the better, my love. Lets march on."

"Fucking shitheads," Freddie growled. Like an angry kitten, thought Jim with an amused lopsided smirk. "Bitch, bitch, bitch." 

The man just shook his head and continued on through the hallways. The interviewer sat through the hall with a stoic look on her face. She stood with ease and professionalism. Clearly just from her attitude she wasn't one of those interviewers who was here to have a good time. Just to do her job. 

"Boys, take a seat if you will," she said. They did, if reluctantly. "My name is Vilhelmina Smith. My first question is for you Mr. Mercury, how was it during those hard times with that disease you had?" She asked him slyly. She raised an eyebrow, cocking her head and leaning forward. "Many people are calling you a liar and such. How would you respond?"

"I was dying," Freddie responded. "They believed me then. They hate it when someone wins against disease. They hate success. They hate seeing something protruded as something its meant to be, like 'Oh, Aids can kill you! 99.5% of the time!' and when I live..Why is so bad? Do you wish death upon me still? Do you?!" By this point, Freddie was yelling and Jim attempted to calm him down. The mans breath was coming in short pants. Jim cleared the path and waved over the on scene Medics which were nearby who dealt with these things all the time.

"...Alright, Mercury? Breath for me, youngster." A paramedic said soothingly. 

What a shit day, thought Jim with a hard look at Miss Smith. She gulped and walked away. 

\--

2000, Jan 7th 

Once dismissed from the Hospital Freddie and Jim made their way quietly to the car. Freddie had never learned to drive and looked at the car with distaste. 

"There is never any reason for cars as..dehumanising as these!" Freddie complained, looking like he was going to physically throw up if he had to step into that car.

Jim laughed good-naturedly. He patted Freddie on the back and kissed his scruffy cheek, one which the man had allowed a beard to take over. He gripped his loves hand and took him to the passenger seat. 

"Be calm, my love." Jim told him with a gentle roll of the eyes. He faced the man he loved and opened the drivers seat door. He looked at him questioningly. "Surely one hour with me isn't too bad?"

The shorter man thought about that for a second before a playful smile split his face. He got into the passenger seat at the same time as Jim, suggesting they had spent a lot of time together and copied each others movements. "It may claim me yet." He joked, getting comfortable. Then added more seriously, "But it can claim me if it likes. I like you, Jim."

Jim revved the engine, enjoying the sound of his car powering up. He grinned at Freddie, always so happy. "I like you too, Freddie. More than ever and forever more."

"How long do you think we'll stay together?"

"Don't worry about it, my love. You should focus on the now and not the then."

Freddie looked him, hummed, and nodded. "I'm going to studio tomorrow. More music," at Jims interested look he continued, "a collab." 

Jim proudly thought to himself this is my husband and squeezed his shoulder before taking off down the road. 

One hour over no time was fine with him. 

\--

2001, Jan 8th

Waking up next to Freddie was the best feeling in the world. The man was comfortable and normally felt at ease around him. He reassured him more often than not that he still loved him. Poor boy. 

Freddie suddenly yawned widely and Jim almost felt bad for his jaw. He petted the mans hair for several moments after Freddie went boneless on the bed, letting out a tiny sigh. 

Jim leaned close to his ear and whispered, "Hello, my love. Glad you're still here and haven't snuck off yet."

Freddie tucked his head closer to Jims chest. "Studio time is not until 8am. What time is it?"

There was no blinding light coming through the windows of the Garden Lodge. Jim looked up at the clock, announced "Currently 5:45am, my love. The sunset over the flowers I make work with always look lovely."

Freddie murmured in what Freddie probably thought was threatening. "You're the devil, good man."

Confused, Jim questioned that line. "I can't be the devil and a good man."

"Mmm, yes," Freddie told him stubbornly. Jim snorted. "The devil..was the first..to demand..equal rights.." 

"I heard about that," Jim mentioned briefly. "a church had that sign somewhere. I can't remember where."

"America, probably," Freddie replied sleepily and turned onto his side. "Always talking about Justice and taking no action. I don't want to tour there ever again."

Jim laughed and laughed. 

"You've said that before, my love. Are you sure thats entirely true? What about Denver, New York, or what about that time–"

"Shut up!" Freddie growled. A puppy? Huh. 

"Alright."

**Author's Note:**

> I may add more chapters, don't know yet. Think of it as just a one part story for now.


End file.
